Heilung
by AliasXXX
Summary: Die offensichtlichen Wunden müssen nicht immer die schwersten sein. OS, Lemon, HG/SS


Es war Hermines große Hoffnung, die größte seit drei Jahren.  
Ihr Heiler hatte sie auf ein neues Medikament angesprochen, das durch Flüche verursachte Nervenschäden heilen konnte. Es war vor kurzem entwickelt worden, hatte die Studienphase überschritten und war nun dabei, am Markt eingeführt zu werden.  
Die junge Hexe litt täglich unter Schmerzen, penetrant, aber meistens gerade noch erträglich. Meistens.  
Wirklich grausam waren die Momente, in denen ihre Nerven unkontrollierbare Schmerzimpulse sendeten, dann fühlte es sich so an, als würde sie wieder von dem Cruciatus von Lestrange getroffen werden. Nichts half dagegen, kein Schmerzmittel konnte lindern und nichts konnte die Attacken verhindern. Zumindest kündigten sie sich aber durch ein Muskelzittern an. So gaben ihre Beine nicht völlig unvermittelt nach, sie hatte Zeit sich zu setzen. Und die Umgebung so zu sichern, dass ihre Schreie nicht zu hören waren.  
Ja, sie hoffte inständig, ihr Zustand würde sich verbessern.

Ihr Leben war extrem eingeschränkt. Einfach spontan das Haus zu verlassen, fiel ihr schwer, schon der Aufenthalt auf Arbeit kostete sie oft Kraft. Lange Zeit hatte sie sich gesagt, dies geschah aus der Angst vor einem Anfall heraus, schließlich sollte niemand mitbekommen, was mit ihrem Körper geschah. Das, was von ihr an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt worden war, reichte sicher für zwei Leben. Doch ihr Heiler hatte irgendwann davon gesprochen, dass ihre Lethargie über reine Furcht hinaus ging. Laut seiner Diagnose litt Hermine unter einer Depression, die nun auch mit Tränken behandelt wurde.

Alles in allem fühlte sich nicht wohl in dem Körper, auf den sie sich verlassen musste. Weder physisch noch psychisch.

Eine mögliche Heilung erschien ihr da wie ein Wunder, hatte es doch bisher immer gelautet, dass gegen Fluchschäden kein Kraut gewachsen war. Nicht einmal ein magisches.  
Seit zwei Tagen lag sie nun auf der Station für Fluchfolgen im St. Mungo, eingehend war sie untersucht worden. War es eine gute Nachricht, dass eine schwere Verletzung des Nervensystems die Diagnose war, die die Tests ergeben hatten? Da sie dadurch für die Einnahme des neuen Tranks in Frage kam, war sie gewillt, die Frage zu bejahen.  
Heute würde sie die Details erfahren.  
Ungeduldig wartete sie auf das Erscheinen des leitenden Heilers.  
Endlich klopfte es an der Tür, doch der Mann kam nicht allein. Er war in Begleitung einer ihr sehr gut bekannten, dunklen Gestalt. Ruckartig setzte sie sich gerader auf ihren Stuhl.

Snape.

Seit ihrem Abschluss hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, denn bei ihren regelmäßigen Besuchen in Hogwarts konnte sie ihn nicht treffen, da er dort nicht mehr als Lehrer tätig war. Er mied die Öffentlichkeit und auch die Festivitäten anlässlich des Sieges über Voldemort. Insgesamt wirkte er unverändert - abgesehen von den Haaren, die tatsächlich aussahen, als würde er sie nun regelmäßig waschen.

Der Heiler ergriff das Wort.  
"Mrs Weasley, dass Sie für die Einnahme des Trankes geeignet sind und die Heilungschancen gut stehen, wurde Ihnen ja bereits von meinem Kollegen, Heiler Bauer, mitgeteilt.

Professor Snape brauche ich Ihnen nicht vorzustellen?"  
Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Der Professor hat das Medikament entwickelt und wird Ihnen die Wirkungsweise nun näher erklären."  
Snape schaute mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf sie herab.  
"Mrs Weasley -", voller Spott sprach er den Namen, "- Ihre Nervenenden sind massiv geschädigt, in vielen Bereichen Ihres Körpers. Generell sind solche Verletzungen bekanntlich heilbar, als Fluchfolge galt das aber nicht. Die neueste Erkenntnis dazu ist, dass der Fluch weiter im Körper wirkt und die Verletzungen maskiert. Das führt zu lang anhaltendem Leid. Selbst Diagnosezauber konnten bis vor kurzem keinen genauen Einblick in Schäden liefern, viel Wissen begründete sich einzig auf die Informationen, die der Patient lieferte. Entsprechend fanden wohl auch Heilzauber und Tränke einfach nicht den Punkt, an dem sie heilen sollen. Mir ist es gelungen, diesen Effekt auszuschalten. Dabei half die Erkenntnis, dass die geschädigten Nervenenden nicht nur falsche Schmerzsignale senden, sie nehmen auch positive Reize fehlerhaft wahr. Bemerkbar macht sich das in leichten Empfindungsstörungen, bei Ihnen im linken Arm, den Beinen und entlang der Wirbelsäule. Korrekt?"  
Erst mit Verzögerung nickte sie. Was er sagte, faszinierte sie. Oder besser, wie er es sagte. Seine Stimme war etwas kratziger als früher, aber dieser Makel wurde durch den Tonfall ausgeglichen. Er referierte, ohne genervt zu sein, ohne dem Zuhörer mit jedem Wort allein durch die Stimmfarbe zu suggerieren, dass man eigentlich unwürdig und viel zu dumm war, um zu verstehen, was er sagte. Ja, professionell wirkte er.  
Nachdem sie endlich durch die Bewegung ihres Kopfes erklärt hatte, dass sie ihm hatte folgen können, fuhr er fort.  
"Werden alle Nerven im Körper im selben Moment angesprochen und senden Signale, kann die Magie des Tranks erkennen, welche davon fehlerhaft übertragen werden und eine gezielte Heilung setzt ein. Eine magische Nervenstimulation ist allerdings nicht zielführend, da die Magie des entsprechenden Zaubers die körpereigenen Signale überdeckt."  
Er setzte eine Pause und griff in seinen Umhang. Eine kleine Phiole lag daraufhin in seiner Hand.  
"Dies ist Ihr Heilmittel. Es ist unmittelbar vor der Nervenstimulation einzunehmen. Er wirkt nur, wenn die Stimulation erfolgreich ist, wenn nicht hat er auf Ihre Schmerzen die gleiche Wirkung wie ein Hustensaft."  
Wieder nickte sie, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit der Stimulation meinte. Er erklärte es in diesem Moment mit kühler Sachlichkeit. "Sie müssen einen starken Orgasmus haben, Mrs Weasley. Er versetzt den Körper in die nötige Aufruhr."  
Hermine spürte, wie die Röte ihren Hals empor kroch und sich auf ihre Wangen legte.  
Snape reichte ihr die Phiole.  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schnelle Genesung."  
Der Heiler schloss sich diesen Wünschen an und erklärte, dass sie damit nun das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfe. Ihre Papiere würden bei der Aufnahme bereit liegen. Beide Männer wandten sich zum Gehen ab, doch dann verharrte Snape und sagte, "Heiler Invence, würden Sie mich bitte noch einen Moment mit Mrs Weasley allein lassen? Der alten Zeiten Willen?"  
"Natürlich, natürlich." war die Antwort. Die Tür schloss sich von außen und Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Jegliche Professionalität schien nun von ihm abgefallen zu sein, er musterte sie herablassend, spöttisch.  
"Weasley, ja? Glauben Sie, dass er Erfolg haben wird?"  
Einen Moment sah sie ihn fassungslos an, glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Doch nein, er hatte das tatsächlich gefragt.  
"Was erlauben Sie sich?", fuhr sie auf.  
Wieder verschränkte er die Arme.  
"Was ich mir erlaube? Es ist mein Heilmittel, was Sie bekommen und ich will nicht, dass gesagt wird, es wäre wirkungslos, weil Weasley Ihnen gegenüber so einfallslos ist, wie in allen Bereichen seines Lebens."  
Hermine stand auf. Es ging ihn nichts an, doch der Drang ihren Mann zu verteidigen war stärker als der Wunsch, ihre Privatsphäre zu schützen. Würde Schweigen nicht Zustimmung bedeuten?  
"Ron und ich sind sehr glücklich miteinander und ich bin dankbar, ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen. Ende der Durchsage."  
Er grinste nun hämisch.  
"Tatsächlich. Und Ihr zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck als ich vom unbedingten Orgasmus sprach kam woher?"  
Konnte er nicht einfach den Mund halten? Sie war glücklich mit Ron, dankbar, dass er ihr Leid mit ertrug. Der Sex war schön. Ehe sie auch nur entscheiden konnte, ob sie noch mehr dazu sagen wollte oder ihn doch eher aus dem Zimmer werfen sollte, sagte er, "Lügen ist doch eigentlich so gar kein Zug von Gryffindor. Aber die verfluchte Loyalität wiegt wohl stärker als die Wahrheitsliebe. Unnötig ist es, ihr Gesicht ist ein offenes Buch für mich. Er ist ein schlechter Liebhaber-"  
"Das ist nicht wahr!", rief sie aufgebracht. Nun verfinsterte sich seine Miene.  
"Ich schätze es nicht, so offen belogen zu werden, Granger."  
"Es heißt Weasley und ich lüge nicht. Ich genieße den Sex mit Ron."  
Dass er sie tatsächlich so weit gebracht hatte, das zu sagen, verwirrte sie. Einen Moment war sie abgelenkt, so sah sie seinen Angriff nicht kommen. Nicht, dass sie sich andernfalls davor hätte schützen können.  
Er schlüpfte regelrecht sanft in ihren Verstand und dann konnte sie nur entsetzt mit ansehen, wie er sehr private Erinnerungen aufrief. Ron über ihr oder mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Sie, wie sie sich selbst sanft zwischen den Beinen streichelte.  
Als er sich aus ihrem Geist zurückzog, liefen ihr schon die Tränen über das Gesicht. Unendlich gedemütigt fühlte sie sich. An die Kehle wollte sie ihm gehen, aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.  
"Sie sind regelrecht zu bedauern, Granger. Lust ist kein Orgasmus. Tun Sie sich selbst einen Gefallen und suchen Sie sich einen erfahrenen Liebhaber für Ihre Heilung. Weasley wird versagen. Zwangsläufig."  
Damit ging er einfach.

Vier Wochen später klopfte es abends an die Haustür, kurz nachdem Ron zu seiner Nachtschicht aufgebrochen war. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg von der Küche in das Wohnzimmer und ihr Blick ging sofort zum Schlüsselbrett. Natürlich, wie so oft. Mit einem genervten Seufzen griff sie nach Rons Schlüsselbund und ging zur Haustür.  
Konnte er nicht einmal einfach seinen Verstand beisammen behalten?  
Ihre Stimmung ihm gegenüber hatte sich extrem verschlechtert. Die Schmerzen waren noch immer da. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, sie kommen zu lassen. Dabei hatte er gewusst, was davon abhing. Zwei lustvolle Seufzer waren ihr über die Lippen gekommen, sie war erregt gewesen. Mehr aber auch nicht.  
Mit Ginny hatte sie in den letzten Wochen mehrfach über Sex gesprochen und erkannt, dass sie wohl noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, denn was die Freundin berichtete, hatte Hermine noch nie erlebt.  
Ron hatte versagt. Sie verurteilte sich für diesen Gedanken, denn wohl möglich lag es einfach an ihr. Vielleicht konnte sie es nicht, vielleicht stimmte auch in dieser Hinsicht etwas nicht mit ihren Nerven? Selbstbefriedigung funktionierte schließlich auch nicht. Doch selbst wenn es an ihm läge, wollte sie ihm tatsächlich einen Vorwurf machen? Im Normalfall war Sex nur ein Bestandteil des Lebens als Paar, dass dieser für sie nun elementar wichtig gewesen war, hatte nicht er zu verantworten.

Ron war der Mann, der sie als lethargische und antriebslose Frau erlebte und es ertrug. Er war der Mann, der ihre körperlichen Schäden akzeptierte und ertrug. Sie war ein Krüppel und als solcher sollte sie froh sein, einen so wunderbaren Mann bei sich zu wissen.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und straffte sich. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie genervt auf ihren Mann reagieren.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und wollte sie augenblicklich wieder zuschlagen. Eine kräftige Hand stemmte sich dagegen und verhinderte es.  
"Guten Abend, Miss Granger.", sagt Snape, als würde der Kampf um die Eingangstür nicht stattfinden. Er gewann die Oberhand und sie strauchelte ein Stück in den Flur hinein, als er die Tür vollends mit einem Ruck aufstieß.  
Da stand er, ungewohnt war sein Anblick, denn er schien sich tatsächlich etwas an die sommerlichen Temperaturen angepasst zu haben, trug nur schwarze Hose und ein weißes langärmliges Hemd. Auf seine Robe hatte er verzichtet.

Nachdem er zwei Schritte in den Flur hinein getreten war, schlug er die Tür ins Schloss.  
"Ich will nicht lange stören, Miss Granger. Ich möchte nur von Ihnen hören, wie es Ihnen geht."  
Sie sah ihn fassungslos an, zweifelte an seinem Verstand. Er nutzte ihr Schweigen, taxierte sie interessiert. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, wie sie aussah. Sie trug ein schwarzes Nachthemd, das ihr in etwa bis in die Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte. Auf ihren Schultern wurde es lediglich von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten. Der Ausschnitt gewährte einen tiefen Blick in ihr Dekolleté.  
Schützend kreuzte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
"Es heißt Mrs Weasley, verdammt noch mal."  
Er winkte ab.  
"Namen sind Schall und Rauch. Also, wie geht es Ihnen?"  
Wollte sie sich ihm gegenüber noch weiter demütigen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. So log sie, wie sie es bisher auf jede dieser Fragen hin getan hatte.  
"Sie haben doch sicherlich mit Heiler Invence gesprochen. Es geht mir gut. Gratulation, Sie haben einen sehr guten Trank gebraut. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"  
Er nickte, doch es war keine Zustimmung.  
"Wie zu erwarten. Sie tun es schon wieder, Sie lügen. Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, bevor sie es tun, als zweifelten Sie selbst an der Glaubhaftigkeit Ihrer Lü ß wenigstens Weasley, dass er versagt hat? Oder schwindeln Sie vor allem ihm zu liebe?"  
Nein, er wusste es nicht. Gar nichts wusste er. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, was ihr selbst nicht bewusst gewesen war? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass jedes Aufseufzen und Stöhnen nie ein Orgasmus gewesen war. Ein Zeichen des Wohlbefindens, ja, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie sehnte sich danach, einmal wirklich die Kontrolle zu verlieren, einmal das zu fühlen, was Ginny beschrieben hatte. Doch unmöglich konnte sie ihren Mann vor den Kopf stoßen. Klar wäre die Aussage dahinter 'Du befriedigst mich nicht.'  
Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und beantworte Snape damit seine Frage. Er nickte erneut.  
"Und wie wollen Sie ihm den nächsten Anfall erklären?"  
Ganz unvermittelt schossen ihr nun die Tränen in die Augen. Sie würde die Anfälle verschweigen, so wie schon die letzten drei, die sie seit der Einnahme des Trankes gehabt hatte. Würde dies nun ihr ganzes Leben so bleiben?  
Er trat näher an sie heran.  
"Zu heulen ist gänzlich unnötig, Sie können es einfach erneut versuchen."  
In seiner Hand lag eine Phiole, die er ihr zeigte.  
"Springen Sie einfach über Ihren Schatten, vergessen Sie die Tugenden Treue und Loyalität. Holen Sie sich, was Sie brauchen."  
Er war jetzt so nah, dass er nach ihrer Hand greifen und das kleine Glasgefäß hineinlegen konnte. Er schloss seine Finger um ihre und hauchte ganz leise, "Das wunderbare an der Legilimens ist, dass man auch das Erspüren kann, was der Denkende sich verbietet. Sie haben eine schmutzige Phantasie, Miss Granger."  
Sie wollte vor ihm zurückweichen, doch er hielt ihre Hand fest umklammert.  
"Ich habe sehr viel von Ihnen wahrgenommen, in diesen wenigen Sekunden. Haben Sie gerade insgeheim gehofft, ein Fremder würde vor der Tür stehen? Auf Ihren Aufzug in äußerst unangebrachter Art und Weise reagieren, in dem er sich Ihnen aufdrängt? Sie an die Wand presst und Sie nimmt, obwohl Sie zunächst gefleht haben, er würde Sie verschonen? Zunächst, denn seine Hände und vor allem sein Mund sind sehr geschickt darin, Sie zu überzeugen?"  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich dachte Ron würde zurückkommen. Er hat seinen Schlüssel vergessen."  
Sie zeigte ihm das Bund, das sie noch immer in der rechten Hand hielt.  
"Ja, das dachten Sie. Aber gehofft haben Sie etwas anderes. Ich habe eine solche Phantasie in Ihnen gesehen."  
Er ließ ihre Hand los, doch statt sie aus seinen Fängen zu entlassen, legte er nun beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie wand sich unter dieser Berührung, doch er hielt sie fest. Seine folgenden Worte ließen Sie erstarren.  
"Du bist eine kleine Hure, Hermine. Du würdest dich an einen Fremden verkaufen, dein einziger Preis wäre Spaß."  
"Raus!", schrie sie nun.  
Sein Daumen strich an ihrem Hals entlang.  
"Du bist noch nie gekommen. Was ich an Versuchen Weasleys dich zu befriedigen gesehen habe, war regelrecht lächerlich. Winden solltest du dich unter einem Mann, voller Wolllust.  
Es wird dir nur gelingen, wenn du dir eingestehst, dass du noch etwas anderes willst, als liebevolle Zärtlichkeit. Du willst es rau. Du willst, dass man nicht mit dir schläft, sondern dich hart fickt. Du willst, dass Weasley dich von hinten nimmt, oder in der Küche, gern auch in seinem Büro. Aber das ist die Krux der Devoten, du kannst es nicht fordern.  
Und eigentlich willst du ein liebes Mädchen sein, das zufrieden ist, wenn es sich dem Mann zwischen weißen Laken hingibt."

Nein, sie war eine treue Ehefrau, die Lust nicht auf die oberste Stufe in einer Partnerschaft stellte, das wollte sie ihm entgegnen. Aber es gelang ihr nur, angestrengt zu schlucken. Seine Stimme wirkte paralysierend, unfähig war sie sich zu rühren. Ihre Augen schlossen sich.  
"Deine Nippel sind ganz hart, sie stechen durch dein Nachthemd hindurch. Bist du so spitz, wie deine Warzen?"  
Seine Hände wanderten an den Trägern des Nachthemdes entlang und dann weiter über ihre Brüste. Hauchzart, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Besagte Nippel umging er dabei, was diese nur noch härter werden ließ.  
"Hol dir was du brauchst, Hermine. Nimm es dir und du wirst nie wieder Schmerzen haben."  
Seine Hände strichen wieder hinauf. Kurz verharrte er, dann streifte er die Träger über ihre Schultern, das Nachthemd fiel zu Boden. Nackt stand sie nun vor ihm.

"Ich kann der Fremde für dich sein und ich bin verschwunden, sobald du geheilt bist."

Als sie darauf nicht reagierte, fragte er, "Sagt dir Weasley, dass er schon einen Ständer bekommt, wenn er dich nur so sieht, so nackt? Sagt er dir, wie unglaublich scharf du bist? Du musst es hören, denn das erregt dich.  
Deine Phantasien haben mich mastubieren lassen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht und war mir sicher, dass ich dich so ficken kann, wie du es willst."  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, hauchte zarte Küsse um ihren Mund herum und flüsterte, "Sag mir, dass ich dich ficken soll."  
Sie sagte es nicht, stattdessen drängte sie sich an ihn, umklammerte seinen Nacken und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Zwanghaft schob sie drängend ihre Zunge in seinen Mund.  
Ihr Schritt war feucht - schrecklich nass traf es eher - was er sagte, machte sie tatsächlich an. Hermine dachte nicht mehr, sie fühlte nur Erregung und handelte entsprechend. Die Zweifel in ihr hatten in diesem Moment Sendepause. Schließlich gab es in diesem Moment wohl möglich zwei Ziele innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu erreichen.  
Er griff unter ihren Po und hob sie hoch. Augenblicklich schlangen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Er taumelte mit ihr in Richtung Küche, stieß die angelehnte Tür mit dem Ellenbogen auf und platzierte sie auf dem winzigen Küchentisch. Als sie saß, griff er unter ihre Knie und zog sie nah an die Kante heran.  
"Deine Phantasie ist perfekt, denn wenn ich jetzt auf die Knie gehe -" er tat es bei diesen Worten in einer quälend langsamen Bewegung "- ist mein Mund in genau der richtigen Position, um dich zu kosten, zu lecken."  
Als seine Zunge breit und fest direkt durch ihre Spalte strich, keuchte sie auf und ließ sich, so weit es die nahe Küchenwand zuließ, nach hinten sinken und kippte ihr Becken an, um ihm mehr Zugang zu gewähren. Nachdem er sie einige Male im Wechsel zwischen schnellen, kurzen Zungenschlägen und langsamen Strichen über die gesamte Länge - von Anus bis Kitzler - geleckt hatte, unterbrach er sein Tun und forderte, "Sieh her. Sieh mir dabei zu."  
Sie öffnete die Augen. Ein Kribbeln lief durch ihren Körper, als sie seinen Blick traf. Aus ihrem Schritt schaute er zu ihr hinauf.  
"Und jetzt nimm den Trank, du wirst gleich laut Stöhnen."  
Die Phiole hatte sie schon längst vergessen. Sie entkorkte sie mit zitternden Fingern und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug, während ihr Unterleib sich immer wieder zusammenzog. Es war ein rhythmisches pulsieren. Als sie das Gefäß abgesetzt hatte, wanderte sein Mund wieder zwischen ihre Beine und als er sie dort mit noch einmal mehr Druck verwöhnte, geschah es tatsächlich. Hitze breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, der schnell ein intensives Kribbeln folgte. Dann schien etwas in ihr zu explodieren. Sie stöhnte nicht, sie schrie. Ein spitzer Schrei erfüllte die Küche und wurde erst dann vom animalischen, tiefen Stöhnen von ihr abgelöst, im gleichen Rhythmus ausgestoßen, wie warme Wellen durch ihren Körper tobten. Als sie glaubte, nicht mehr Reize ertragen zu können, wich sie ein Stück zurück und er verstand es sofort, ließ von ihr ab. Snape sah zu ihr hinauf und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über das von ihrer Feuchtigkeit glänzende Kinn. Langsam stand er auf.  
"Glückwunsch, Sie sind geheilt."  
Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn an, sah seine angedeutete Verbeugung, erkannte, dass er sich offenbar verabschiedete und griff panisch nach ihm, bekam sein Hemd zu fassen, verkrallte sich in dem Stoff.  
"Nicht gehen.", hauchte sie. Mit einem knurrenden Laut beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie besitzergreifend. Hermine öffnete seinen Gürtel und Knöpfe, ließ Hose und Boxershorts hinab. Augenblicklich drang er in sie ein, stöhnte auf.  
"Du geile Hexe. Du verboten geile Hexe."  
Mit kräftigen Stößen eroberte er sie, bewegte dabei sein Becken, so dass ihr Inneres an verschiedensten Punkten gereizt wurde. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen. Unvermittelt hielt er inne und glitt aus ihr heraus.  
"Komm da runter und dreh dich um. Beuge dich über den Tisch."  
Sie tat es, in freudiger Erwartung.  
Als sie in der gewünschten Position war, rammte er regelrecht brutal von hinten in ihre Scheide hinein, ein Schmerz durchfuhr sie, ein süßer Schmerz der sie Keuchen ließ.  
"So willst du es, oder? Hart und von hinten."  
Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Scham und rieb fest über die Klitoris.  
"Du warst schon immer schmutzig in deinen Phantasien. Du hast dir in deinem letzten Jahr vorgestellt im Klassenzimmer von mir gevögelt zu werden, auf meinem Schreibtisch. Beim Brauen war dein Blick ganz entrückt und ich böser Zauberer habe nachgesehen, wohin."  
Entsetzen wollte sie empfinden über diesen heimtückischen Bruch ihrer Privatsphäre, aber was er sagte, machte sie nur immer mehr an. Ihr Oberkörper sank etwas tiefer auf die Tischplatte, was ihn veranlasste, ihr Becken näher an sich heranzuziehen. Noch tiefer drang er in sie ein, traf ihren Muttermund, was sie aufschreien ließ.  
"Du wolltest von mir gefickt werden, schon damals."  
Er küsste ihren Nacken.  
"Du wunderschöne, geile Hexe."  
Es geschah schon wieder, in ihr zog sich alles zusammen, sie konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Muskeln um sein Glied spannten. Seine zweite Hand wanderte zu ihren Brüsten, grob kniff er in ihren rechten Nippel.  
Sie schrie, vor Lust und Schmerz gleichzeitig. Ihre Beine bebten, als die Wellen des Orgasmus sie das zweite mal überrollten. Snape ging es wohl ähnlich, er stöhnte auf und sie konnte spüren, wie er seinen Samen in sie hinein pumpte.

Euphorie empfand sie in diesem Moment. Wenn der Trank wirklich wie versprochen wirken würde - und sie hörte in sich hinein, fühlte aber keinen Schmerz - dann war sie geheilt. Es wäre vorbei. Zudem hatte sie zwei Orgasmen erlebt, zwei sinnliche Überfälle. Überwältigend.

Sie hatte gespürt, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Dank Snape.

Und da endete die Euphorie. Was hatte sie getan? Und warum auch noch das? Der Schritt zur Heilung, vielleicht hätte sie ihn sich irgendwie verzeihen können, aber das?

Sie lag auf dem verfluchten Tisch, an dem sie sonst mit ihrem Ehemann beim Frühstück saß. Snape war noch immer in ihr. Sie tat einen verzweifelten Laut, was diesen veranlasste, ihr über den Rücken zu streichen.

Sie schüttelte seine Hand regelrecht ab. Darauf zog er sich zurück.

Hermine hörte, sie er seine Hose wieder hochzog und verschloss und sie schluchzte auf. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können? Mit einem Bastard, der sich unerlaubt Zugang zu ihren intimsten Gedanken verschafft und diese nun verwendet hatte, um sie in diese Position zu manövrieren.

"Ich bin es wirklich, eine Hure.", schluchzte sie auf.

"Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht.", entgegnete er völlig ruhig. "Nicht alles was ich zu dir gesagt habe, war wirklich ernst gemeint. Manches war nur ein Aufgreifen deiner Phantasie. Und die ist bekanntlich sehr weit von der Realität entfernt."

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und begann endgültig zu weinen. Ein depressives Häufchen Elend war sie und dem Mann, der sie dennoch liebte, dankte sie diese Liebe, in dem sie ihn mit dem Erstbesten betrog. Mit Snape!

Dieser griff um sie herum und legte ihr ihr Nachthemd auf den Tisch, offensichtlich hatte er es mit einem 'Accio' aufgerufen. Sie zog es sich über, sah sich aber außer Stande, sich sonst in irgendeiner Art zu rühren, oder sich gar zu ihm umzudrehen.

Er seufzte.

"Du bist eine sehr loyale Frau, wunderschön, begehrenswert. So sehr, dass mir alle Waffen recht wahren, um dich zu besitzen. Selbst die billigen."

So viel Lob und Süßholz erschien ihr unerträglich. Sie war eine betrügerisches Weib, das einfach dem Unbekannten verfallen war. Was er zu ihr gesagt und wie er sie behandelt hatte, war neu gewesen. Ja, billig waren die Waffen und sie hatte sich somit sehr billig verkauft. Aber was sie am meisten verstimmte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Gerede nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Wunderschön und begehrenswert? Vielleicht hübsch und vielleicht anziehend, wenn sie denn gesund wäre. Aber das war sie lange nicht gewesen. Sagten sich solche Komplimente nicht sehr leicht gegenüber einer Frau, die jetzt eben nicht mehr krank sein würde?

"Worte, die sich sehr leicht zu einer Gesunden sagen.", spie sie ihm deshalb entgegen. Ron sagte ihr oft, wie schön er sie fand, er hatte es auch mit der Aussicht getan, sein Leben mit einer Kranken zu teilen. Er hatte sie in dieser Aussicht geheiratet.

"Wenn du noch krank wärst, wären die Worte keine anderen. Allerdings wäre ich ohne dieses Heilmittel kaum in die Situation gekommen, sie dir zu sagen."

Er schwieg einen Moment, ein für Hermine unerträgliches, angespanntes Schweigen.

"Für dich habe ich den Trank gebraut.", platzte es dann plötzlich aus ihm heraus und ihre Gedanken erstarrten.

"Potter spricht viel und häufig wenig Interessantes, aber als er mir nach eurem Abschluss von deinen Fluchschäden erzählte, ließ es mich nicht mehr los. Ich begann zu forschen, habe es zu meiner Hauptaufgabe gemacht."

So schaute sie sich doch zu ihm um, überrascht und irritiert. Diese Gefühle intensivierten sich, als sie in sein Gesicht blickte. Er wirkte leidend.

"Alle anderen profitieren von meinem Willen, dir zu helfen. Dir, nicht der Allgemeinheit. Dass der Trank auf diese Weise wirkt, war anfangs nicht abzusehen. Und das hier hatte ich sicher nicht geplant. Zumindest nicht gleich, die Idee, oder besser die Phantasie kam mir erst, nachdem ich im Krankenhaus mit dir gesprochen hatte. Was ich in deinem Geist gesehen habe, erschien mir wie eine glückliche Fügung. Wie eine Tür zu dir. Es war wie ein Zwang und so habe ich in Erfahrung gebracht, wann Weasley nicht im Haus wäre."

Er schluckte und seine Stimme klang regelrecht nervös, als er fortfuhr.

"Du hättest damals nicht so von mir träumen dürfen, Hermine und sei es noch so gedankenlos und absurd. Ich bin kein Mensch, der so bedacht wird und wenn es dann passiert, wirkt es wohl wie Regen in der Kalahari. Deine Gedanken fielen auf völlig ausgedörrten Boden. Ich habe mich dir verschrieben und ich habe gehofft -", an dieser Stelle brach er ab und setzte stattdessen einen neuen Satz an.

"Es ist mein Lohn, Hermine. Ich wollte zumindest etwas dabei gewinnen."

Sie glaubte einen Abschied aus seinen Worten zu hören, doch entgegen dieser Annahme schien er noch nicht fertig zu sein. Er schien mehrfach anzusetzen und sagte dann, "Du glaubst, du müsstest Weasley dankbar sein, dass er dich trotz allem liebt. Das ist völliger Unsinn. Du bist perfekt und du warst es immer. Jeden könntest du haben, ein Mann mit Verstand würde nicht über deine Schmerzen hinwegsehen, sie dulden. Er würde dich auf Händen tragen, wann immer du leidest."

Seine Worte trafen einen Nerv in ihr und er schien es genau zu erkennen, denn sein Mienenspiel veränderte sich erneut. Kurz glaubte sie, irgendwo würde etwas an ihm aufleuchten.

"Du bist eine Heldin, eine Frau die für den Sieg einen hohen Preis bezahlt hat. Danken müsste man dir für dein Opfer. Ich tue es. Was ihr - fast noch als Kinder - geleistet habt, war großartig. Ich achte dich dafür, für deine Loyalität gegenüber Potter - die Weasley nicht über die gesamte Zeit besessen hat - für deinen Mut und deine Treue gegenüber deinen Idealen. Und auch gegenüber deinem Mann. Niemals hättest du ihn betrogen, trotz seiner Unzulänglichkeiten, niemals hättest du dich einem Fremden an den Hals geworfen. Es waren nur geheime Phantasien. Ich habe dich ausgespielt, Hermine. Wäre ich ein anderer, würde ich jetzt vielleicht Reue empfinden, aber ich bin wer ich bin und somit erleichtert. Ich wollte dich besitzen, drei Jahre lang."

Sein Redefluss stoppte so abrupt, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er noch etwas hatte hinzufügen wollen. Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, wie zu sich selbst.

"Es war sehr schön."

Und damit ging er einfach. Er wandte sich ruckartig von ihr ab und nur kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Haustür aufging und wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Als Ron am frühen Morgen von der Arbeit zurückkehrte, fand er Hermine in der Küche. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie in diesem Raum ausgeharrt. In ihr war ein Entschluss gewachsen, den sie selbst zunächst äußerst ungläubig betrachtet hatte und der dann doch immer klarer gewesen war.

Sie wollte glücklich sein. Und ihr Ehemann war es nicht, der ihr dabei würde helfen können. Sie teilten wenig gemeinsame Interessen, verbunden hatte sie vor allem die Vergangenheit, gemeinsam Erlebtes. Aber wollte sie immer in der Vergangenheit leben? Nein, viel lieber wollte sie nach vorn blicken.

"Vor vier Wochen wurde ich nicht geheilt.", mit diesen Worten läutete sie ihn ein, den Schlussstrich.

Fassungslos beobachtete Ron eine Stunde später, wie sie ihre Sachen packte. Eine Frau, die sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Glück machen wollte. Und offiziell nach Heilung.

Sie hatte ihm von Snapes Worten im Krankenzimmer erzählt, auch von dessen Eindringen in ihre Gedanken und seinen daraus gezogenen Schlüssen. Ron war außer sich, aber Hermine sah mit jedem Moment klarer, dass es vielleicht tatsächlich ihr entsetzlich geschrumpftes Selbstwertgefühl gewesen war, dass sie an Ron gebunden hatte. Und ihr Wunsch nach Normalität. Ja, normal, sie hatte den von ihr angenommenen Normen entsprechen wollen. Vielleicht hätte sie das noch ewig durchgehalten, sich vielleicht ihr ganzes Leben mit dem abgefunden, was sie hatte.

Aber das könnte sie nun unmöglich noch. Sie hatte es gefühlt, die schwerelose Glückseligkeit.

Vier Tage befahl sie sich, ihre Schritte genau zu überdenken. Sie wollte nicht kopflos handeln, sich nicht dem nächsten Mann an den Hals werfen. Am fünften erkannte sie, dass sie genau das doch wollte, wortwörtlich.

So erfragte sie bei Harry die Adresse von Severus - wie sie ihn nun in Gedanken nannte. Der Freund gab sie ihr, stellte noch nicht einmal die Frage nach dem Warum.

Dieser Weg war die beste Entscheidung ihres Lebens. Zwei Tage genoss sie nackt, was Severus bereit war, ihr zu bieten. Dann tauchte sie aus der Lust auf und erkannte, dass sie mit diesem Mann weit mehr verbinden konnte, als der bloße Sex.

Er war belesen - sogar mehr noch als sie selbst - interessierte sich für Geschichte, auch für die der Muggel. Mit ihm konnte sie nach kaum einer Woche Gespräche führen, die weit tiefer waren als alles, was sie jemals mit Ron besprochen hatte.  
Die Scheidung der Weasleys gut ein halbes Jahr später sorgte für Wirbel in der magischen Presse. Der war allerdings nicht annähernd so groß wie der, nachdem Hermine und Severus das erste Mal vertraut in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen worden waren.  
Das allgemeine Entsetzen kümmerte die Hexe nicht. Zwischen beiden stimmte die Chemie. Und die nicht nur im Bett.


End file.
